


Toxic Misunderstanding

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [62]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: Can you do one with a really Dom revenge Frank where he comes home and thinks you cheated on him so he proceeds to fuck you really hard"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

 

You sighed, Frank was coming back tonight and you had been unable to contact him all week because some jag-off had stolen your phone. Thankfully your new cellphone was in the store just waiting to be picked up, deciding to pick up some coffee after picking up your new phone you found yourself standing in line at Starbucks. Over twenty missed calls popped up on your screen as well as several texts, all from Frank so naturally you tried calling him only to have him not pick up – all three times. With another deep sigh you slip the phone into your pocket and feel a tap on your shoulder, turning around you smile.

**~~~~~**

"C'mon Frank, you're being paranoid (Y/N) would never cheat on you," Gerard tries but to no avail, Frank seemed to have his head set on the idea that you were being unfaithful to him.

"Well what else am I supposed to think when he'd been dodging my calls all week?"

"Maybe her phone broke your something," the singer offers with a shrug, picking at his nails.

"Well then fucking riddle me this, Gerard," Frank seethes, staring his friend dead in the eye as he spoke. "Two days ago I finally managed to get her to pick up the phone, except it wasn't (Y/N), no, it was some random guy telling me to fuck off!" the guitarist yells, gripping his hair.

"Her phone has been dead since then and I thought something bad happened so I called her friends and it turns out (Y/N) is A-O-fucking-kay, so she really did just fucking run off with some prick and didn't have the guts to tell me!"

"Shit..." Gerard breathes, running a hand through his long inky hair. "W-Well maybe-"

Just before he could finish speaking Frank's phone begins to vibrate, the two young men's heads snap over to the vibrating device on the counter top but neither made a move to answer the call. Nor the next two calls, both simply remain quiet. Gerard glances at Frank who seems to be contemplating on answering the phone, looking as if he's about to answer it when it stops buzzing and instead sighs.

"Let's get ready for our last show," Frank sighs, pushing off the greenroom's couch.

"Frank I really think you should call her back," Gerard says softly, not wanting to anger his friend any further.

"After the show," is all he says before leaving the room.

**~~~~~**

"Would you like a drink?" you offer from the kitchen, smiling at your friend Jarod.

"Yes please, just some water," the blonde replies with a charming smile, you nod and stand.

"Sure thing."

While Jarod was sat alone in your living room your phone started to buzz, he waited for a moment but didn't want you to miss the call so he answers it.

"Hello?" but there was no answer, on silence. "Hello?" he tries again but was met with the dial tone.

"Were you calling for me?" you ask, coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water and a cup of tea for yourself.

"Someone called you, but no one answered...maybe it was butt-dial or something," he replies with a shrug and you sit beside him.

"Yeah, maybe."

**~~~~~**

"Of course," Frank groans, slamming the telephone back onto payphone hook. "FUCK!" he yells, pressing his forehead against the cool machine.

"Hey Frank, you okay man?" Ray asks from behind his friend, whipping around the shorter guitarist nods.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," he replies stoically and moves past his friend back into the van.

Frank remains silent for the rest of the ride home, blasting Black Flag on his Walkman and his friends knew better than to bother him. However, Gerard never liked seeing his friends upset and pulls out two cans of beer from the cooler at the front of the van, cracking them open he sits beside Frank and holds one of them to his friend with a comforting smile.

"Thanks Gee," Frank mumbles, taking a swig of the bubbly beverage.

"No problem Frankie...I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding," he replies in a soft voice and his friend scoffs.

"Yeah, 'misunderstanding'..." taking another drink, adding in a quiet voice more to himself but Gerard still catches it. "Misunderstanding my ass."

**~~~~~**

You were beginning to doze off on the worn out living room couch when you hear your front door slam open and quickly shut, jumping up you quickly scramble over to the wooden baseball bat in the corner of the room and hold it up ready to swing. However, you were met by your boyfriend and smile lowering the weapon.

"Babe," you begin but a sudden booming voice makes you jump.

"Don't fucking 'babe' me!" Frank yells, shoving past you like a raging bull. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!"

"W-Who?" you rush out, unable to move from your spot.

"The fucker who answered the phone!" your boyfriend yells, barging into the bedroom and darts around looking for someone.

"Frank who are you talking about?" you meekly ask, walking after him.

Whipping around your boyfriend glares at you, "I called you after my show and some guy answered the phone."

You're about to speak, realizing what he was going on about only to be cut off.

"If you're going to cheat on me (Y/N), why not just fucking break up with me first?!" Frank yells, marching up to you and pushes you against the hallway wall.

"F-Frank that was my friend J-Jarod," you stutter out, feeling frightened and utterly confused by his anger.

"'Friend', _right,"_ the musician says condescendingly, his hard glare still in place.

You anger starts to rise and you shove him, yelling, "Yes Frank my _friend!"_

"The least you could do is not fucking lie to me, (Y/N)!"

"I'm not lying!" you shout, feeling tears prick your eyes.

"Then why were you ignoring me all week?!"

"MY PHONE GOT STOLEN YOU PRICK!" You cry out, shoving past Frank and run into your bedroom.

Slamming the door behind you, you fall back onto it and slide down to the floor brining your knees up to your chest and cry. Frank groans, how could he have been so stupid? Maybe it was his insecurities that over took him, being gone for over two months seemingly too its toll on him without him even realizing it and he became an utter ass to you, he had to fix this...he couldn't let the only good thing in his life slip through his fingers over a dumb misunderstanding. With a sigh the guitarist stands and softly knocks on the wooden barrier, you groan quietly not wanting to face him.

" **Please open the door, (Y/N),** " you hear him say, but remain still. " **I'm sorry I was such an ass just... _please_ (Y/N)...**"

Biting your lip in contemplation you slowly stand, hesitating slightly before turning the door handle and open the door, met face to face with your boyfriend you couldn't help but do one thing; you slapped him right across the face.

"Okay, granted I deserved that-" but before he could finish speaking you fist him shirt and pull him in, crashing your lips onto his you kiss Frank hotly.

Almost immediately Frank kiss you back and grips your hips tightly, his possessiveness was in full force and a part of you was attracted to it – barring the accusations of infidelity, of course. Frank's hands slip up your back and fist your hair, the dull pain of the pull makes you moan wantonly when he pulls away from the kiss and stares deep into your (Y/CE).

"Strip," he commands and you immediately begin to tug your clothes off when he moves away from you, mimicking your actions with his own garments.

Once the two of you are completely bare Frank pushes you onto the bed, quickly following behind you and overs over your frame, kissing down the length of your neck before gripping it. Staring down at you with his naturally domineering hazel-eyes you shiver, choking out a moan when you feel his digits slip past your folds and finger you. Finger-fucking you Frank doesn't miss a singer moan or tremble you display watching each move intently, his fingers in place of his throbbing cock and you could already feel your body tense up.

"F-Frank, please I can't h-hold on much l-long- fuckfuckfuck!" You moan out, your eyes screwing shut as your back arches and you cum around his fingers.

His digits remains in you each thrust helping you ride out your orgasm until your eyes flutter open and he stops, pulling his fingers from you Frank licks them clean before leaning down to kiss you roughly.

"Fuck," he moans out, rutting his hips against yours. "I've miss you so fucking much..."

"I've missed you too." You reply softly, cupping his jaw to kiss him back.

However, Frank grips your wrists and pins them to the bed, grinning down at you.

"But that doesn't mean I'm still not angry with you..." he growls, teasingly rubbing his length against your folds and clit making you shiver.

Suddenly he pulls away from you and in one swift, strong motion flips you over onto your front. Gripping your hips Frank hoists your hips off the bed and slaps your ass harshly, biting at the skin soon after only adding to the sting. Mouthing his way down to you entrance before delving his tongue into you, demanding you to moan loudly and slaps your ass each time you attempt to muffle the lustful sounds. You could feel you second orgasm building up when he stops; our groan is cut off half way when he slams his cock into you and grips your hair roughly for stability. Pulling you up to his chest Frank continues to thrust into you at a brutal pace, his left hand fondling your breast while the other grips your neck in a bruising hold. You clamp down around him for the second time, your insides coiling before your body trembles and you moan loudly, practically screaming your boyfriend's name. Going limp against him as he thrusts a few more times and cums, breathing heavily against your damn neck.

"Frank..." you breathe, weakly reaching up and slipping tour fingers into his hair before craning your neck to kiss him.

Tugging briefly on his lip ring, the two of you remain still like that for a few moments before separating from each other briefly to lie down on the unmade bed.

"Who's Jarod?" Frank suddenly asks, still looking up at the ceiling.

"My gay best friend from high school," you bluntly reply, turning your head to look at your boyfriend who smiles and you mimic the action.

"Sorry for being an ass," he apologizes, turning to look at you with that brilliant smile of his.

"You're forgiven, dork."

Frank chuckles and pulls you into a tight hug, making you giggle.


End file.
